Siempre quiero estar a tu lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Ese era el punto que Chunta no comprendía, Takato ya no podía vivir sin él, se había vuelto adicto a él, incluso en aquel viaje de aprendizaje y que el ángel pervertido decidiera seguirlo no es que quisiera escapar de él. Mostrar determinación para superarse, para lograr aquello y sorprender a Chunta. Ese era uno de los principales motivos de su viaje.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Gracias a los que traducen el manga en TMO y a la personita que me aviso que ya estaban actualizando el siguiente volumen. ¡Se viene lo bueno señoritas! (Y tal vez señoritos) este capítulo, fue inspiración con el capítulo reciente del manga, si no mal me equivoco, es el 26. ¡Fue excelente y me encantó! Así que me anime algo que pronuncian en su mero pegue, algo lindo y lleno de sentimientos para estos dos idiotas que amo.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

¿Desde hace cuando que empezó a sentir aquella necesidad?

¿Desde hace cuando deseaba permanecer siempre a su lado?

Tal vez fue en aquel momento que por el malentendido y para tratar de alejar todo tipo de chismes, tuvieron que separarse. Se veían desde lejos, se ansiaban tocarse, se ansiaban besarse y continuar con su faena que lamentablemente, había sido interrumpida y ambos deseaban continuar. De alguna manera, se habían acostumbrado al otro de una manera impresionante en ese corto tiempo, que realmente se sentía vacíos y solos sin el otro. Aquella necesidad de estar a su lado, de caminar por las tiendas mientras señalan algunas cosas que les gusta, algunas otras más que opinaban, se veían bien en el otro. Señalaban las cosas que se verían bien en la casa y alguna comida que querían probar, sobre todo Takato-san.

Habían creado aquella necesidad de estar a su lado, de pensar sobre el otro a cada rato. Incluso, no podían dormir si no podían sentir al otro abrazando su cuerpo. Habían pasado unas cuántas noches de desvelo, que sólo suspiraban rodando por la cama y tratando de dormir sin pensar en el otro. Algo realmente difícil.

Aunque sólo fueron unos pocos días que se alejaron y aclarar todo lo que una vez causaron problemas. Aprovecharon sin duda al momento de reconciliarse, de besarse, de tocarse con aquella necesidad, de adentrarse a su cuerpo y mirarse sabiendo que no se volverían alejar sin antes saber el porque de aquella decisión. Fue como si fuera su luna de miel, sexo de reconciliación, hacer el amor en la cama que se había impregnado del aroma característico del sexo, aunque literal, era su luna de miel cuando ambos decidieron darse aquel anillo dorado que el otro presume en sus dedos.

Aquel anillo que desaparece al momento de salir a la calle pero que ambos se colocan al mismo tiempo que llegan a casa.

**-No dejaré que alguien más que yo te tenga **-Chunta siempre le susurraba.**\- no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, no otra vez **

Eran aquellas palabras las que hacía revolotear el mundo de Totaka-chan que lo hacía un poco más sensible a las caricias, al intruso que había dejado entrar a su cuerpo, como de los besos que Chunta repartía por todo su cuerpo. Sentirlo dentro, al mismo tiempo que sentía su semilla simiente en su interior y resbalandose de entre sus piernas. Tratando de controlar su acelerado corazon, la respiración errática de aquel acto. Sentir la caliente piel de su ángel pervertido, sentir aquella suavidad de su piel, escucharlo soltar una risita y besar su frente. Eran aquellas cosas que a pesar de que a Takato-san no le gustaba, las disfrutaba.

Sonreía entre sueños al sentir a Chunta abrazarle y susurrar cuanto lo amaba. Se acurrucaba más en él.

Incluso ante el enojo y celos de Totaka-chan al ver que Chunta era un muy bailarín de Flamenco, decidió irse a ser el mejor, a poder superarse y superarlo a él, a darle una sorpresa de que el había mejorado, que podía obtener ese papel como esos pasos. Claro, había escuchado que el abuelo de Chunta no era japonés pero tampoco creyó que lo encontraría en aquel lugar. Y mucho menos, que encontrará al ángel pervertido ahí. Se supone que había escapado para poder entrenar y ser mejor pero no para encontrarlo en aquel lugar. Claro, nunca se espero a que lo retaran a un duelo de baile y mucho menos, contra aquel enemigo, el cual es un amigo de Chunta, fuera un profesional y le ganará el derecho de estar a su lado.

Broma o no, Takato-san sabía muy bien que había perdido. Que esa noche podría quedarse en aquel lugar y al siguiente, buscar a ese bastardo para que le enseñará a bailar. Era aquella decisión que había tomado en el momento que le pidió a Chunta que lo dejará irse pero este no se lo permitió. Totaka pudo ver dentro de los ojos del ángel pervertido, aquella necesidad, aquel miedo, aquel terror de dejarlo ir. No quería volver a pasar por ese episodio donde lo perdió para protegerlo pero a el no le importaba eso, le importaba más querer permanecer a su lado, con eso le bastaba y sobraba. Por eso fue la necesidad de Chunta de tomarlo y amarrarlo, encerraron entre su cuerpo y el colchón para impedir que se fuera de su lado.

Tocarlo y exitarlo. Pedirle que guardará silencio o su abuelo podría escuchar todo lo que ellos estaban haciendo.

**-Nunca te dejaré sin importar lo que cueste **-Susurraba con sensualidad.**\- Voy hacer que nunca quieras estar lejos de mi **

Pero ese era el problema. Takato-san ya no quería estar lejos de él, quería sentirlo en su interior como sentir el simiente resbalando por sus piernas. El sudor de su cuerpo como lo calido de los besos y caricias de su Chunta. Guardar silencio era imposible cuando el ángel pervertido golpeaba su interior con bastante fuerza que lo único que podía hacer, era morder su camisa y no hacer ruido alguno. Sentir como su miembro toca esa parte en común que le da bastante placer y no poder detener lo que su cuerpo pide. El dolor de sus caderas, las tantas veces que se ha explotado hasta sentir su propia semilla en su vientre. Eran aquellas sensaciones que tanto había extrañado, aquel placer que sólo Chunta era capaz de proocarlo.

Pero lo que Chunta tampoco quería comprender, es que ese viaje que estaba haciendo sólo, era para demostrarle su determinación, la fuerza y las ganas que tenía para poder superarse. Para mostrarle a Chunta que podía ser mejor. Fue por eso, que aún adolorido de sus caderas, se levantó y busco aquel bastardo que le otorgo el anillo que sólo Chunta le podía colocar. Aprendería y pelearia por él, no tenía porque esconderse de alguien más, ya no lo haría. Le mostraría su determinación, que no tiene porque ser defendido, recuperaría lo que se le fue quitado y podría estar con Chunta una vez que lo pueda recuperar.

Estar a su lado como prometió y nunca más volverse a ir, no volver a desaparecer. Ya no más.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Como he mencionado anteriormente, puede que tarde mucho en actualizar, eso dependerá de las ideas que se me vallan ocurriendo o con algunos sucesos del manga. Tampoco me quiero salir tanto del mismo o se perdería un poco. O eso es lo que siento ¿Ustedes que opinan? Pero les aseguro que realmente tendré buenas ideas para estos capítulos. ¡Se que les gustará disfrutar tanto del amor de nuestro ángel pervertido Chunta y nuestro sensual segundo lugar, Totaka-chan!**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Viernes 2 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
